


Winter Nights

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Killua tops once again, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two spend their Winter night like they always do, snuggling under a blanket. As Gon sleeps, Killua watches the rise and the fall of his chest, thinking he's cute and says it out loud. To his surprise, Gon replies back, making Killua embarrassed. They finally confess their feelings to each other and date. A few days, weeks pass and they finally decide to go all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> For happy-gon on Tumblr because Melon wanted fluffy smut. Probably not good since I did this late at night like I always do. As always, not sure if this is Mature or Explicit.

The winter breeze was calming, the way it flowed through the town, making everyone shiver from the cold, a beautiful time of the year. People were bundled up with multiple layers of clothing and warm blankets taken right out of the dryer. A hot cup of cocoa in front of the fireplace was the perfect spot to enjoy an evening and for two young adults, that was exactly what they were doing.

“Gon…” Killua Zoldyck murmured as the warmth on his left side was now wrapped around his waist. The feeling of Gon’s hand on his right hip made him squirm inwardly, but he didn’t dare move or else his friend would roll off of him. Silently, Killua thanked the freezing temperatures for this moment. This chance for him to feel Gon’s skin on his even if there was no meaning behind it was truly magical.

“Hm…?” Gon replied, drowsily. He had closed his eyes for a few moments, or what he thought had been but in reality the hands on the clock were now far from their original position. At first he had his own spot, sitting beside Killua as the two shared a warm fuzzy blanket before their favorite TV show, but somehow along the way he had gotten sleepy and everything afterwards was blurred. The warmth beside him was so, so comforting that he searched for more. It was as though a spark within him had been lit, for the warmth was familiar and just  _so_  loving that he couldn’t dare keep away. For the scent of warm peppermint allured him to that spot. He couldn’t quite place why he loved the scent so much; perhaps it was because Christmas was fast approaching. He couldn’t wait to share the candy with his best friend.

Killua smiled as he watched Gon sleep; sometimes Gon would burrow his face in his side and squeeze his waist tightly. “Gon…You’re so cute…” Killua whispered and couldn’t help but himself be entranced by Gon. While his mind raced, his hand calmly brushed Gon’s hair back. Nothing he could ever do would match up to this moment of seeing his crush’s sleeping face.

“No Killua…you’re the cute one…” Gon mumbled and turned over, his face no longer obscured.

As if the world stopped, Killua watched Gon, his eyes wide in fear of the chance that Gon had been awake the whole time. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he knew for sure that Gon had only replied to him in his sleep. “G-Gon thinks I’m cute—!”

Woken up by the sound of Killua’s outburst, the first thing Gon saw was Killua’s face become red before his eyes. Parts of his dream came back to him, the warmth he felt was from the person he most desired, the scent of peppermint was from the candy inside Killua’s mouth. Now that he thought about it, there’s a likely chance he would have followed the scent all the way up to his lips.

As Gon silently thought to himself, Killua was freaking out. “G-Gon you’re awake!” He coughed once, twice to clear his throat. But then Gon never replied and it only made him feel worse.

“Killua…” Gon trailed off, his face now serious.

“Y-Yes…?”

Gon stared at Killua, the longer he stared, the more flustered the other became. He covered his mouth to hide his laughter once Killua couldn’t take it anymore and started to smack him lightly.

“Oi! What is it?” Killua demanded. He needed to know why Gon suddenly couldn’t control his laughter.

“I-It’s nothing Killua! It’s just—pfft,” once again he laughed, only to earn him a jab in his side. “It’s just that…” Gon leaned back against the couch, his eyes softening slightly. “You’re just so cute Killua.”

Killua turned away, not wanting Gon to see how those words affected him. Did that mean Gon was awake the entire time? “I’m not cute.”

Gon turned away in an attempt to hide his sudden laughter behind a coughing fit. He had been asleep the entire time, but he didn’t want Killua to know that he was dreaming of him. He had answered instinctively to the word cute in his sleep. Gon snickered behind a hand. “ _He’s too cute_!” He shouted in his head as Killua pouted with red tipped ears. He giggled this time and bit his lip lightly. “You’re cuter than I am Killua!”

That ticked him off, there was no way he was cuter than Gon Freecss himself. “Y-You’re the cuter one, Gon,” Killua said with a pout.

“Nuh uh!  _You’re_  the cute one!” Gon retorted and stood with his hands balled into fists.

Killua stood up too, “No you are!”

“Oh yeah? Well Killua…You’re…You’re so cute I want you all to myself!” Gon smirked, triumphant for he got the last word in. But once those same words sunk in, he realized that there was clearly no going back. There was no way Killua didn’t hear him and if he denied it, it would only make things worse.

It felt like years passed before Killua finally turned around, his lips parted and his eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

It took a while for Gon to reply. On one hand, there was a chance he could play it off as a joke or a slip of the tongue in fear of rejection, but what if Killua accepted him? “It depends…” He swallowed, the air around them was thicker than the snow piled up outside.

Killua held his breath, “On what?”

Gon carefully chose his next words; the sound of his voice was foreign to his own ears. They were shaky, full of worry because it could ruin their friendship forever. “Would you hate it? I mean…the idea of being with me?”

“I…” Killua paused, his mind racing. He licked his lips. “I wouldn’t…hate it.”

“Really?” Gon turned to him, almost experiencing whip lash in the process. “So would you…like it?” Gon waited for Killua’s answer, but pouted after a few seconds, dejected.

“Okay fine!” Killua threw his arms up in the air, “…Of course I would like it, okay? So stop pouting already…idiot.” He said everything in a quiet voice and buried his face in the crook of his arm, too embarrassed to see Gon’s smiling face.

“Heh. You looove me,” Gon smiled, poking at Killua.

Killua turned away, “Shut up.”

“You…don’t love me?” Gon asked, tears already gathering in his eyes.

“Alright I love you I love you so don’t cry!” Killua pinched Gon’s cheeks and wiped away the tears that threatened to spill. “You’re gonna use this against me now huh?”

“Yup!” Gon giggled and his laugh was so infectious that Killua started to laugh along with him. The two continued to spend their night the same as before, but now they couldn’t help but feel nervous. That didn’t stop them from cuddling under the thick blanket, enjoying their time together.

**-x-x-**

The two continued their days like before, not much of their relationship had changed. People congratulated them on their relationship, but most thought they were already in one. The teasing became worse—that is until everyone was forced to witness them being lovey dovey in public. The two began to hold hands on a daily basis, hugging when they greeted and parted. Killua was embarrassed each time, but his blushing face only made Gon giggle and kiss him on the nose to further his embarrassment. Their first kisses were shy, awkward as any new couple who went from best friends to lovers would be like. That doesn’t mean they weren’t affectionate beforehand, but now sudden kisses and touches were normal, though they always asked first and knew the other’s limits.

It was heading towards the end of the winter season but the snow continued to pile up, keeping the two inside the house. They spent time in the little living room the two had to themselves for the night.

Killua shrugged after they finished the first movie of the evening. It was about friends becoming lovers as well and it made him reflect on certain aspects of their own relationship. “Honestly if you hadn’t asked me out first, I would have used a pickup line eventually—,” He stopped once he saw the face Gon was making. “Uh well…” The brightness of Gon’s eyes made Killua stumble on his words. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Gon’s smile was blinding, “Please Killua?” He asked.

“Well of course I can’t think of any if you put me on the spot!”

“Pleaaaaase!” Gon asked again, using his best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Killua huffed and looked away from Gon’s gaze, but his expression softened.  “…At one point I thought of wishing on stars to seek guidance about asking you out. I shouldn’t have though because you’re the brightest star of them all…you even fulfilled my wishes.” He lifted his head up to show Gon the sincerest smile he ever had. “You’re the only star I need, Gon.”

“ _Psssssh_ ,” the sound of Gon’s brain frying was loud in his own head. He instantly lit up faster than a wildfire in the summer. “Y-You’re so cool Killua.”

“What?” Killua pinched Gon’s cheeks, forgetting his own embarrassment. “How does that make me cool?”

It was hard for him to speak, but Gon replied anyway. “You just are.”

Killua’s glare dissipated slowly, he ended up being lost in Gon’s eyes. He nipped the tip of Gon’s nose, the equivalent of a boop for him.

“Ehe,” Gon smiled brightly, rubbing his nose before jumping onto Killua, his smile turned into a grin. “You’re so cool! The coolest! I mean really you’re super cool Killua.”

Killua retorted with a loud “Shut up!” at each of Gon’s remarks. “Say it again and I will take you down Gon,” he threatened.

Gon smirked and slowly opened his mouth, “You. Are. Super. Duper. Cool.”

“That’s it!” Killua shouted with a pounce, tackling Gon onto the other end of the couch. The two wrestled, landing onto the floor with Killua on top, a smirk on his face. The previous blush on his cheeks was nonexistent, replaced with a calm expression, a chance for him to show his dominance. “I’ve got you now.”

Gon fought to not squirm underneath him, the feeling of Killua’s legs on both sides of him wasn’t new, but the tightness in both of their shorts was different. Now they weren’t afraid to show it. “K-Killua you win this time.”

“Hm?” Killua tilted his head, gauging Gon’s expression. He felt the bump against his inner thigh and gulped. He nudged it with a finger and couldn’t help but smile behind a hand when Gon jumped a little. Seeing Gon blush for once was exhilarating, Killua wanted to continue this game for as long as he can. “If I won then where’s my consolation prize?”

“W-Well…” Gon licked his lips, nervous now that Killua straddled his lap; he had all the power to destroy him in the palm of his hand. “I can buy you a bunch of chocorobos later.”

The mention of his favorite treat was worth a pause, but in the end he shook his head. “I want a taste of you instead.” Slowly, he traced his fingers around the freckles scattered down Gon’s abdomen, circling around his bellybutton. “Unless…you’d rather take care of _that_ ,” Killua pointed to the bump that twitched against his thigh, “By yourself.”

“Yours is twitching too…” Gon commented on the hitch in Killua’s shorts with a pout. “This is our first time Killua and you wanna make it into a game.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Urgh…” Gon nodded and burrowed his face with his arms, leaving some space to peek at Killua. “Fine.”

Killua smirked and immediately switched spots, his back now faced Gon so that he could work his magic without an audience. He slowly pushed Gon’s shorts down, his bump revealing to be a nice erection. It twitched all on its own which made Killua laugh inwardly before he kissed the tip. Although it was their first time, it was as though a switch inside Killua was flipped. He knew a few things from watching explicit things and he did his own research in order to heighten both of their pleasure. “Don’t worry Gon,” Killua rubbed the tip with his forefinger, liquid already forming to make it sticky, “I promise to be gentle.”

“Killua—!” Gon started to say, but it changed into a moan as he felt Killua’s lips envelope him in warmth. It was so hot, hotter than a summer day in July yet his vision was cloudy with only the sensation of Killua taking him into his mouth on his mind. Killua said he would be gentle and gentle he was. His movements were slow, thoughtful even and it drove Gon insane.

The feeling of Gon’s hand clutching his hair tightly was new but he liked it. Killua’s hands weren’t the only things that were busy. His body was pressed against Gon’s, legs stretched out as he lied down on his stomach, as close to his treat as possible.

Creamy legs restrained his arms so Gon couldn’t take control even if he wanted to. With each lick of his tongue, Gon was wrapped around Killua’s finger. Near his belly button, he could feel the erection that constantly rubbed against him, teasing him as if to say “Watch me while you feel helpless.” It was too much for his young heart to take. He didn’t know whether he wanted Killua to do dirty things to him or to make the teasing end.

“Gon, Gon, Gon.” Killua repeated Gon’s name, each time sounding slightly different as he experimented with different licks, finding all of Gon’s weak spots.

In response, Gon clutched the closest object to him, which was thankfully the thick blanket that fell with them onto the wooden floor. With the heat on top of him, he forgot about the coldness surrounding them. “ _K-Killua_ —,” he gasped out his name. “S-Stop teasing me.”

“It sounds like you want me to tease you even more.” Killua rubbed his crotch with even rougher movements against Gon’s soft skin, his shirt already hiked up to his neck so that he could feel all of Gon’s body with his own.

“You know that’s not what I—!” Once again Gon gasped; Killua had bit his inner thigh and then smoothed it over with his tongue. “T-That’s not fair Killua!” He whined.

“All is fair in love and war.”

“Idiot,” Gon whispered, earning idle hands around his member. “I…want to see your face Killua,” he finally admitted.

Those words were enough for him to drop everything. He wiped his mouth with his shirt and slowly inched towards Gon’s lips, making sure to lightly touch every part of him on the way up there. He smiled but hesitated for only a second to see if Gon would push him away, “Can I kiss you?”

Gon nodded after a couple of seconds but it only took Killua one to capture his lips with a smirk on his.

Their kiss was slow at first, deep and sensual. It escalated to the point where they were breathing heavily. Nips and caresses caused their skin to redden with marks showing their need for more. “Gon,” Killua whispered. His breath was hot just like every inch of his skin marked by the other. “Can I?” He asked.

It didn’t take him long to figure out what Killua meant, but when he got it, he pursed his lips. “I want to be the one on top!”

“No I will be!”

Gon sat up with a scowl, “You got your chance!”

Killua glared at him and sighed. “Fine you know what?” Instead of giving in, Killua pulled Gon onto his lap, his hand already around Gon’s dick. “Now you’re on top.”

“I hate you,” Gon managed to say as Killua worked on him again with a teasing expression.

For a while the two were quiet, only their soft gasps and quiet moans filled the room with sound, along with the wet sound of Gon’s climax once he couldn’t handle it anymore. He decided to work on Killua next. He made Killua sit up on the edge of the couch while his knees touched the floor. At first he was hesitant, Killua was around the same width and length as him yet it looked larger up close. How was he able to take him to the base? He was afraid he couldn’t even take him half way.

“Gon,” Killua chewed his inner lip, trying to stop himself from smiling at how cute he is. “You don’t need to do this you know.”

“I know,” Gon squinted at him before kissing the tip and letting his mouth do the trick. Just like Killua, he searched for his weak spots; the ones that made Killua react exactly the way he wanted. The arch of Killua’s back, his quick breaths, and even the sound of his name made Gon’s face heat up. Gon couldn’t take it anymore and just climbed into Killua’s lap, his hard erection nudging his ass as he hid his face in the crook of his love marked neck.

Killua rubbed Gon’s back with circular movements, whispering soft words of encouragement as he finally cooled down long enough to stare into his eyes without looking away. “I’ll take the lead, Gon,” he assured him with a kiss on the forehead.

Slowly Killua got Gon ready, he bought lube for his own pleasure but it certainly came in handy in such an unexpected situation. It took a while for Gon to finally start moaning his name with his fingers alone.

“ _Killua_ ,” Gon shuddered, “Hurry up.”

The view of Gon nearly begging him was too mesmerizing. He forgot to function for a second and returned to reality once he felt Gon trying to put it in himself. He shook his head with a quiet laugh, “You’re so impatient.”

Gon wrapped his arms around Killua’s neck and desperately nipped all along his shoulder. “Be quiet.”

“You know Gon, I think this position would be difficult for your first time—,” Killua started to say, but then Gon quieted him with his mouth. In a blink of an eye, Killua was able to slip into Gon with some difficulty, but the feeling of Gon’s bare ass on top of him was earth shattering.

Gon gasped with the quick motion, a fistful of Killua’s silky locks in his hand. At first things were slow as the got used to the feeling of their bodies being connected. He loved the way Killua made him feel so loved but he didn’t want just slow movements, he was itching for more. “Killua,” Gon whispered, moving his hips back and forth while he clutched onto Killua with tenacity. “Faster.”

Killua stared at Gon as he quickened his speed, moving even rougher as he straddled his hips with vigor. “You look like you have yourself covered,” he said, earning him a new bite mark on his other shoulder. Before Gon could say another word, Killua stood up and laid Gon down onto the couch with half of his body in the air. He tightened his grip on Gon’s hips, his strength the only thing keeping him steady.

Instead of starting off slow, Killua immediately thrusted into Gon, causing the two to moan in unison from the force. He rammed into him, their bodies dripping with sweat. Gon wrapped his legs around Killua to hoist himself up and to bring their bodies even closer, they didn’t want any part of their skin to be left untouched.

Heat wave after heat wave, which was the feeling the two had whenever Killua reached deep inside of Gon. Killua loved the way his skin glistened underneath his hands; it was stunning to say the least. “Gon,” he groaned. “You’re so beautiful.”

“W-What?” Gon didn’t have time to stare at him in shock since Killua rammed into him even harder. “Why the sudden sappiness?”

“You’re just so beautiful…” Killua smiled and placed their foreheads together so he could kiss Gon’s nose while still being connected. “I love you.”

Gon blushed again, but this time he was sure he was hot from the top of his head down to the end of his toes. “S-Shush.”

“I love you,” Killua repeated, his eyes softened as he watched Gon become more and more flustered. “I love you I love you I love you.”

“Ugh,” Gon covered his face once again, “B-Be quiet.”

That only made him want to hug him, Killua leaned against Gon, pounding him so that he was even closer to the couch than before.

“Killua!” Gon moaned. The two now focused on their pleasure to argue. He moaned again, wanting Killua to move even faster than before.

They both screamed once they reached their climax and became a hot mess in each other’s arms. Only the sound of their beating hearts could be heard besides their deep breaths.

Killua smiled, his hand rubbing Gon’s back in circles as the two shared body warmth in the freezing living room. “I love you, Gon.”

Gon smiled as he was slowly lulled to sleep by the gentle movements. “I love you too Killua.”

The two fell asleep, naked in the winter night. Of course they ended up catching colds the morning after, but it was definitely a memorable night for both of them to share. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

**-x-x-**

Killua blinked, suddenly remembering another comeback he had wanted to say before so he turned to Gon with a grin. “I would rather get to the center of your lollipop on most nights but right now you owe me some chocorobos.”

Gon made sure to smack some sense into Killua that night.

Either way Killua won in the end since he topped every night after that.


End file.
